


Papa-Paparazzi

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paparazzi finds out about Dolly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa-Paparazzi

It takes the paparazzi two months after they get Dolly to take the first picture of her, which is a record for the Avengers. The paparazzi are always taking pictures of them, trying to get pictures for some story they have, or trying to get one. A couple have even camped outside the tower trying to snap pictures of them, until Phil had showed up and scared them off. They stand across the street now, a few brave ones even climbing onto the roof. Clint likes to mess with those ones; he throws projectiles at them. He made one man very angry after an hour of throwing M&M's and small rocks at him, with a slingshot. 

After the first picture of Dolly sitting outside Avengers tower, Stark standing beside her and tapping at something on his Stark padd appears, the paparazzi goes nuts trying to get more. They snap pictures of her with all of them. Jogging early in the morning with Steve. Sleeping with her head on Bruce's lap as he rests outside. Being pet by Natasha as she walks her. Chasing Thor. And playing fetch in the park with Clint. Most of the pictures are with Clint, Clint's favorite being one that was snapped when he was stretched out on the grass, Dolly laying half on top of him and licking at his face.

"The dog's like the unofficial mascot of the Avengers now" Sitwell commented, at a meeting two weeks after the first picture that started the frenzy appeared. Sitwell's looking at different magazines, all with pictures of Dolly and the Avengers.

"She is not a mascot" Phil sighed, grabbing the magazine that was currently in Sitwell's hands and putting it out of his reach.

"'The Avengers mystery mutt'" Sitwell said, reading the title of some article in a magazine, the article was mostly pictures. Phil rolled up the magazine he had taken from the man and hit him in the back of the head with it. 

"I have been receiving several calls recently requesting comments or interviews from the Avengers about the Mystery dog and other things. Clint since she's your pet, it's your choice whether you want to allow that or not" Phil said, looking at Clint who sat on his other side. Clint shrugged, he never had a pet before and the first time he does everyone’s interested in her, what was he supposed to say.

"All they want is for the Avengers to go on TV or allow a reporter to sit down with you and answer question on Dolly or missions or yourselves. If you say it's all right I'll make a list of subjects they are not allowed to ask about, and if they do the interview will be stopped immediately. I'm not going to make you answer anything that makes you uncomfortable" Phil told him, obviously understanding what was going through Clint's head.

"No questions about my past?" Clint asked, looking straight into Phil's blue eyes.

"Nothing more then you’re comfortable with" Phil assured, letting Clint study his face and eyes so that he could see the honesty.

"Alright" Clint nodded, smiling back at Phil when he gave him a small smile.

"Does anyone else mind?" Phil asked, looking at the other five Avengers.

"I'm fine with it" Steve said, Bruce just nodded. Natasha shrugged one shoulder, which was as much of a conformation as they were going to get from her. Tony was grinning like a mad scientist, which might actually be an apt description of the man. 

"Might want to keep the questions for Tony on something that does not lead his mind to the bedroom, or makes Fury worry Tony is going to go insane and kill us all one day" Clint commented, Phil only nodded, probably thinking the same thing.

"Hey!" Tony said loudly, crossing his arms over his chest, and pouting. Seriously how was he a grown man?

"What is an 'interview'?" Thor asked.

"It's just people asking you a whole bunch of questions" Clint answered.

"Is it like when you questioned me during our first meeting Son of Coul?" Thor asked, causing Clint to snicker.

"No buddy, that was an interrogation, the interview people are not going to be thinking they're going to need to put you in prison" Clint replied, trying not to laugh again.

"I apologize for that" Phil said, looking at Thor.

"It is quite alright" Thor smiled, and Phil nodded.

"Are you okay with an interview?" Phil asked, and Thor nodded.

"Alright then, I will make a few phone calls later, and choose which offer to take and let you know soon" Phil told them, looking through the folder he had in front of him, smacking Tony's hand when he reached across the table to grab the magazine with the Picture of him and Dolly on the cover.

"Find one that will let us take Dolly, if they want to ask questions about her they should meet her" Clint told him.

"I'll let them know you want to bring her,” Phil said, nodding before dismissing the team and Sitwell from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title for this one comes from the Lady Gaga song Paparazzi. I'm not a fan of hers, I dont like her music but it fit with the story.


End file.
